cinnamon_cookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Lycapire
A rarely occurring hybrid, Lycapires are the result of either a Dormant Vampire, being bitten by a Werewolf or the offspring of a Royal Male Vampire and a Female Werewolf of some description. And almost exclusively those routes. The only variation being that some Vampire Lords get the job done, by being the child of a Royal Vampire and a lower tier vampire. Between vampires born with a dormant stage and werewolves having no dormant stage, the Lycapires that are born / Lycapire-B have the limited Dormant stage of 21 - 25 years. Within this time, they are just above averagely strong humans, with an abnormal healing & disease resistance ability. Once they consume blood, the born Lycapire will immediately change into their highest werewolf form, that will then have longer canines, be taller, thinner than a standard werewolf but just as muscular, having less fur and more leathery skin. Their slender bodies, dark blue skin and muscular development makes them agile and lethal. After which, they'll return to their human form. Which usually has been affected by marie antionette syndrome. It's worth noting that Lycapires that are born, have a higher chance (10%) of going into a feeding frenzy from consuming real blood. Also they have big ol bat wings which they can fly with. Which also means that Lycapire-Bs technically have 4 arms, since their wings require a set of small arms to use. Which could be a weakness, if not for the strengths of the creature. Lycapires that are created / Lycapire-C have little dormancy when bitten.The effects could start instantly, or appear at most 3 days later. You human form is accentuated (hormone surge), you'll grow by at least 1 inch, overall muscle mass will increase whilst fat will decrease, you'll have a lightly muscular tone in Human form basically. Also your eyes will gain more colour in them. More based on the werewolf, Type-C Lycapires will have the highest physical strength, speed and defence. Whilst also having healing on the same level as a Royal Vampire. Downside is the food required to sustain a Type-C. It's one of the reasons they're pseudo-forbidden. There would be barely enough resources to go around, but then, nobody could really tell a Lycapire 'No'. Also, when consuming blood, there's a 5% chance that a C-type will enter a feeding frenzy. (Diet blood is fine though). When a C-type was made from a Regular or Mongrel Werewolf, their monthly form, is a ??? (Very large, partially furred wolf. Eyes whited out but the neck and jaw area having heightened muscle power) But, if bitten by an Alpha, they no longer transform monthly. Instead, C-types will gain a red/rust version of an Alphas werewolf form. But sporting a pair of flimsy wings that only allow for gliding. Which is fine, seeing the muscle power of C-types allows them to jump high enough to glide. Finally, if bitten by a Royal Werewolf, the C-type will gained a heightened version of the 'Beast Mode' ability, simply called 'Blood Rage' where the C-type will go for the kill of every enemy in sight. ASTR / Astraemon A demonic curse, spread through cuts, bites or exposure to negative energy field released by other ASTR. The appearance of an Astraemon varies a fair bit but can be shown as 2 combined factors. Astrology sign and Negative mental trait or traits. The very nature of this curse, is the result of a creature that's more or less like a 'God Hand' from berserk, that's residing in the Astral Plain, that got bored. Seeing as this creature is 'the peak astral demon' it got bored. Decided to give the Astraemon power to Dr. Mors, then Evalyn (Eve), via a Hell Contract. 'Gimme souls and I give you power.' Type of deal. Evalyn then used this and turned other people into Astraemon, completely against their will too. Spoiler:Then again she does a lot of things against people's wills. Any and all abilities are tied to the Zodiac Sign & the Leading emotion the person felt when first transforming into an Astraemon. Your remaining mental strength, is how your Astraemon Rank is assigned. If you survive that is.The transformation process has a 25% death rate. So, say the leading emotion you felt was fear. Now your Astraemon's presence will have the effect of 'Fear' in some capacity, such as causing anxiety, paranoia, hallucinations of a person's phobia(s) or even cause straight up surge of fear that causes a person's adrenaline response. -Further notes needed. Will be updated shortly.-